Faith
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: This is a continuation of the brave series. Rose's point of view of the final showdown between Mihawk and Zoro. This is a One Shot, and review and like if you enjoy.


**Ok guys, caught the bug again out on a run this afternoon. Couldn't help myself. Lol, so enjoy this short little one shot I came up with. If any of you guys have any ideas you want me to write about, let me know. I would love to.**

This is the moment we and I had been waiting for. My heart clinched as I stared across the open space, a field almost at the two combatants. One was the best swordsman in the world, Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk. The other is a broad shouldered, green haired swordsman renowned throughout the world, Roronoa "Pirate Hunter" Zoro.

The rest of the crew is here with me, and we are silent, watching, waiting for the outcome of the battle. I, being the partway swordswoman I am, can only marvel at the slashes and blows between the two legends. The adapter part of my mind is taking in every detail of the battle and my strategist part is processing the information into usable information.

Zoro is perfect, using his swords as naturally as he was born with them. His speed, strength, and raw power in general are godlike. They have been improving, even in the time that I had been on the crew. I feel his haki from across the space, concentrating on his enemy in front of him as they slash back and forth, red and green blurs. Even his lack of eyesight in his left eye is not an disadvantage as he locks swords with the best.

However, my critical eye tells me that Mihawk is just a little stronger, a little stronger, a little more powerful. It makes Zoro a little more hard pressed then his old master.

I tap my finger against my side, worrying for one of my best friends. I shouldn't though. Zoro always made it through, no matter what. I cannot lose faith in him. I just need to sit back and watch and be ready to act.

They switched from offense to defense so fast I could barely follow. It was almost beautiful. Finally the two snapped apart, both standing still for a few moments. Both were breathing hard, but Zoro's chest was heaving with the effort, while Mihawk was only panting hard. I saw Mihawk's piercing golden eyes piercing into Zoro's own one eye.

He drew back his sword and I knew what was going to happen, flashbacks of the war and the strongest slash in the world playing in my head. Apparently Luffy thought so too because while I grabbed Chopper, Robin, and Nami and threw them on the ground, he grabbed the rest of the crew, shoving them into the dirt. I don't dare close my eyes as I see the green shockwave strike Zoro head on, who only readied his swords in defense. I don't call out to him because I don't want to draw his attention away from the fight. He needs all his focus or it will be the death of him.

The green beam hits Zoro's swords. I see the swordsman try to stand up against the onslaught, but then he bends to one side, parrying and using the strength of the strength of the cut to allow it to push past him. I duck my head down as the slice cuts overhead slicing into the mountain and effectively causing it to split in half. Usopp gasped.

"He c- he cut the mountain?"

Nami glanced at Mihawk.

"He is an even bigger monster then Zoro."

Luffy is unfazed by the show of power. He had seen it before, he is also unfazed by the fact his swordsman deflected the blow. He believes in Zoro, and so should I. Franky cheered softly.

"Super Zoro bro, deflecting the most powerful slice in the world."

Brooke was awestruck at the swordplay in front of him.

"Whew, that made my bones quiver."

I listen to all this without turning my eyes away from the fight. Believe in him. Next to Luffy, Zoro has the second stronger will on the crew, willing to do anything to win. Cutting off his feet is only one example of his will. He is undaunted, and I can tell by his stance how excited he is to be fighting the best. The previous swordsmen he had fought did nothing but peak his interest, but this was a real fight where he could go his hardest.

Mihawk looks mildly impressed in his former pupil's skill. Then they are back in the quick slashes and fighting.

This continues for awhile,I have no idea how long. I just ate the fight up, cheering inside my head to both parties. I wanted Zoro to win, but when Mihawk does a cool move I just can't help but say that's what it is.

Then I see it before anyone else. Zoro and Mihawk are crossing swords when I see Zoro's foot slip. Just slightly, just enough for both combatants to sense it. Mihawk's eyes flashed and he pressed harder, and suddenly Zoro is in the dirt, clutching a cut into his shoulder.

All of the crew gasps. Chopper covers his mouth with his hooves.

"He is going to bleed to death."

Sanji leaps forward, grumbling.

"Stupid marimo, can't even-"

I leap forward, grabbing his wrist. I shake my head at him.

"Believe in Zoro. He has been through worse."

Sanji, who doesn't burst into a nosebleed because of the situation, growls.

"But you didn't see what that guy did to Zoro last time."

I take a deep breath.

"You know I did, and Zoro is not the same man he was then. He is much stronger. Believe in him."

Sanji glances back at the dueling swordsmen and relaxes, returning to his spot with the crew. I may talk big but I feel a tiny inkling of doubt that I swipe away angrily. No, I won't do that. Zoro has believed in me unwaveringly, I will do the same. He will beat Mihawk.

Zoro leapt up, not even blinking at the injury. Mihawk follows up with another slash, to the other shoulder. Zoro's hands drop uselessly to his sides, his swords falling to the earth. Chopper winced.

"He cut the muscles in his shoulders. There is no way he can move his arms now."

Zoro was left defenseless in front of a man unafraid to defeat him again. I had to stay Luffy this time who had been inching toward the battle but leapt forward now.

"Not again."

I scolded.

"Remember your own words Luffy. You cannot interfere with Zoro's fight."

I saw the desperate look in his eyes and knew he wanted to but he couldn't. It would be dishonorable to interfere with Zoro's fight, because then Zoro would think since he didn't beat him alone, he was still the lesser swordsman. He has to do it with his own hands.

Sure enough Zoro leaps forward, using Kuina's blade to try to cut Hawkeye. They lock swords again, but I can feel it, in his posture, in his stance. Zoro is contemplating the idea of giving up. It is faint but there, and I know how quickly those thoughts grow into a monster that defeats you better than any opponent.

I can't distract him from his fight so I can only say one thing. I take in a deep breath and shout.

"Zoro!"

I see him tense. He is listening to me. I also see Mihawks golden eyes flicker to me for a split second. I take another deep breath.

"Be brave! You are stronger than you think you are!"

Those words he constantly reminded me of, those words who gave me courage in the darkest and scariest of times. He understands their significance. I see him straighten, new determination and heat in his aura. He was reminded that this is not just about him anymore. This was about the entire crew, this was about Kuina. We had shouldered his dreams as well as he did ours. He was reminded of the inner strength he had inside. I smile as his hands shakily draw his swords off the ground, gripping them tightly. Blood covers his chest and drips down his arms, but he has no intention of giving up. Good.

I stay my path of faith, even though I feel like I am the last one. Everyone has doubt now, even if just a little. I will not doubt Zoro, because he is not a man to be doubted.

They continue, but Zoro is obviously struggling by the way he carries his injuries. However, I see his swords clip Mihawk several times, leaving nonfatal, but painful, cuts in the other swordsman. Mihawk's eyes flash and suddenly Zoro is convulsing on the ground, blood spurting painfully. I tense, forcing every fiber of my body to not rush at him and help him. Mihawk places his sword calmly back on his back, and suddenly, he is in front of us.

Everyone leaps back, except me. I glare at the other wordsman, fighting down my admiration. Mihawk, one of the coolest characters in One Piece is standing in front of me, but he hurt Zoro. I expected him to talk to Luffy, but instead he turns his gaze to me.

"You, you are the one who called out to Roronoa."

I play it cool, smirking.

"Yes, I did."

He cocks a cool eyebrow, reminding me so much like Zoro it's scary.

"You are new."

I give a mocking curtsy.

"Yes I am. My name is Rose."

He eyes my weapon choice, noticing the swords I stole off a marine earlier that day.

"Would you like to try your luck?"

My eyes widen. Me fight Mihawk? That's absurd. Sanji and Luffy both leapt to my defense.

"How dare you pick on Rose-Swan."

"Come on Hawkeye, let's finish what we started back at the Baratie."

I calmly push them both to the side, my eyes never leaving Mihawk.

"No, I would not. Besides, I cannot interfere in your fight."

Mihawk smirked.

"The fight is finished. Roronoa is defeated."

I smirked back at him, glancing behind him.

"You trained him for two years. Surely you know how stubborn he is."

Mihawk's eyes widened slightly as he forcibly turned, seeing Zoro standing behind him. Zoro was still covered in blood, much like his fight with Daz Bones, but nevertheless he was still standing. Mihawk glanced back at me, noticing the conviction in my eyes, my faith in my swordsman. He nods at me, understanding before walking back into the unofficial arena. Robin whispered to me.

"How did you know he would stand back up?"

I smile.

"I know Zoro."

I cup my hands around my mouth, yelling.

"Zoro, let it all go. Unleash your demon!"

Zoro took a deep breath and he looked at me. In that second a lot of things passed between us. He asked permission, to completely go all out. I told him to cut loose, and glanced at our crew. _Give it all you have. We will be there to fix you back up when you are finished. _

He nodded understandingly, and I see the aura around him change. The dark purple ooze transformed his body into Asura. I heard the gasps of the crew, the speculation.

"What is that?"

Sanji asked. Robin stated.

"He looks like the god Asura."

I nodded.

"That's exactly what he is. This was the form he used to defeat Kaku of CP9."

Everyone stared at me, then returned to the fight, which had resumed. If Mihawk was disturbed about fighting a three headed, nine sworded demon, he certainly didn't show it. Now my eye was telling me differently, that Zoro had the upper hand in this fight, it was slight, but most definitely an upper hand. He was combining all of his resources: his skill, his demon aura, his bloodlust in Kitetsu, his haki, to create this ultimate demon. I have never seen Zoro fight so hard before, and I can tell he is laying it all on the line for this. He has no choice not to.

Mihawk gains injury after injury, each getting more and more deadly. Zoro gets his share too, but it is if he has endless energy, while Mihawk is slowing down, getting weaker. It has been three hours since the very start of their fight, and it is to be expected that they are beginning to hit the wall.

The wall is a marathon runner term, where your body uses up all of the energy it has. Both seem to be reaching thier limit, and they need to end it quickly. Finally I see both swordsman give a roar and rush each other, and I sense it, the climax. They are ending this.

Right before the dust cloud that is blown up, I see Zoro's asura crumble away, as if it were an illusion.

Everyone raises their hand to protect their face against the shockwave. And when the dust clears, both men are lying on the ground.

I start forward, but draw back again. Nope, I can't. I have to wait and see which of the two men stands up first.

I smile, which grows wider with each passing second.

Because Zoro is the one that his pushing himself up on trembling arms to a kneeling position. His teeth are gritted, his body protesting, but he stands and points his swords at his old mentor. I wait, seeing if Mihawk will rise as well. But no, I see the slight smirk alight Zoro's face. He shakily sheathes his swords.

That's all I see however before I burst out into a full sprint, ignoring the rest of the crew who follows me as I run as fast as my legs could carry me to my swordsman, my limitations I put on myself no longer prevalent. I see him slipping and I race forward, trying to catch him as he drops to the ground.

I embrace him, with a grin that just won't go away. I am now touching, embracing the best swordsman in the world. I embrace him gently though, mindful of his injuries. He groans in pain and I sooth him in his ear quietly.

"Shh, it's all right. You won. I and Chopper will fix you up. Sanji will give you all the sake you could possibly want. Nami will probably drop your debt. Robin will read to you, Luffy and Usopp will make sure you aren't bored in recovery, and Brook will play you soft music. Franky will build you a nice bed to sleep in, and Sunny will carry you to your next adventure."

Zoro smiled faintly, and breathed.

"And you will be there to brighten up my day with your smiles and encourage me, right."

I laughed softly, grabbing a roll of bandages from Chopper's bag.

"Of course I will."

Chopper and I laid him down and started bandaging him on his injuries. Chopper bit his lip.

"We need Sunny's medical supplies; there isn't much we can do for him here. Luffy nodded.

"Fine, let's go."

We all raced off, except for me. I stayed beside the former best, seeing his injuries. They are quite bad, but as soon as I try to touch him, Perona, zooms out of nowhere. I fall back on my butt, raising my hands in submission.

"Relax, I won't hurt him."

Perona gathered Mihawk in her arms, and we lock eyes. I smile.

"I have my own swordsman to take care of. Take care Perona."

I sprint off after my crew, and the newly won Best Swordsman in the World, My Best Swordsman in the World.


End file.
